Revan's Secret Apprentice
by Lukesolo112
Summary: Brief summary Harry gets sent to a Galaxy Far Far Away. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys I'm piggy backing off of kyjori's story The Unknown Apprentice if you've read it you will recognize the first couple of chapters. I hope i can turn this into an epic story wish me luck and enjoy the ride.

I do not own HP or Star Wars, both of these are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas.

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell

Prologue

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub that Harry would never have identified nor placed it to be the entrance to the spectacular wizarding world that Hagrid talked so much about. While Harry was pondering on how this unassuming place was so special, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was quite dark and shabby. The architecture was quite old fashiond; the stonework reminded Harry of medieval construction. Even the upholstery was archaic, long wooden benches that spanned the room sort of like the halls of old castles that he had seen in his textbook for history. His thoughts were interrupted by apparent owner of the grungy establishment.

"The usual, Hagrid?" Tom called out.

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwartts business," said Hagrid, clapping his enormous hands on Harry's shoulder and making his knees buckle.

"Good Lord," replied the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can it be-?"

All of a sudden the whole tavern had gotten up and an eerie silence was set upon the place.

"Bless my soul," whispered Tom, "Harry Potter... what an honor."

Instantly on guard for the unusual, Harry was rushed by the patrons and Tom himself as the masses insisted on shaking his hands, thanking him, and bowing to him for something he didn't even remember. Harry scanned the masses around him and was eventually drawn on someone wearing a turban. Harry thought only Arabic people wore turbans.

"Professor Quirrell," Hagrid voice boomed over the crowd, "would you like to meet young Harry?" Hagrid turns to Harry and gives him a wide smile. "He will be your teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts Harry."

Harry Automatically sticks out his hand in a polite gesture. "Nice to meet you sir," but when their skin contacted as two hands met, at once, there was a knife like pain that was spreading across all contact points between the two ofthem. The burning pain sensation was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It felt likee scalding oil was dropped all ove his palm and his forehead felt like it was being stuck inside a raging woodstove.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME POTTER" Quirrell exclaims, but it wasn't his voice. It was much raspier and seemed to cause panic in the tavern. This was totally different than the trembling tones that Quirrell spoke with earlier, but one filled with rage and a harshness that would only belong to something from the underworld. Harry finally lets go but the damage is already done. He notices massive blisters on his hand, but Quirrell's hand resembled dried limestone that was beginning to crumble.

Hagrid was just standing their dumbfounded having no idea what was going on. Harry could do nothing as Quirrell used his remaning good hand to quickly draw his wand, Harry was introduced to a green beam of light heading straight for him. It lit up the whole environment with a green hue that was like the aurora lights. Harry vaguely recalled the words leaving Quirrell's mouth were like the dreams that haunted him in the past... _Avada Kedavra_..

OK THATS THE BEGINNING HOPEFULLY WE CAN GO SOMEWHERE WITH THIS WISH ME LUCK


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own HP or Star Wars, both of these are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas.

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 1:

Jolting upright and feeling a massive amount of pain in his head, Harry attempted to get a grasp of his surroundings. _Where am I? _All Harry could see is old temple structures of some kind. _Sort of like an abandoned castle, _Harry snorts. Then out of the nothingness, a pale, ethereal apparition appears before him.

Harry yelps and jumps to his feet throwing his hands out in front of him in a futile hope for protection of some sort or another. He slowly edges backwards until he hits a wall, and with the shade approaching steadily, Harry slides down the wall to land on his butt. Encapsulated in fear, Harry closes his eyes willing the being to disappear, but to no avail. The pale blue apparition begins to address him. "Harry, I am not trying to hurt you. I am just a spirit of a being that has passed on ages ago." Harry looks up with up disbelief etched across his face. _A ghost, yeah right_ is the first thought that crosses his mind. The spirit continues to wait on Harry, waiting on him to respond before moving along this experience that is probably the oddest thing he has encountered in the young boy's life. Still skeptical, Harry proceeds to stick his hand out, waving it through the ghost. _Odd, it feels slightly cold but it definitely isn't solid_.

"What do you want from me, sir? The last thing I remember is a green light that a professor sent at me."

"The Force has shown me what has happened to you. You fell to the same killing force that your parents did before you. However, rather than falling into oblivion and death, the Force has moved you to this world," and the ghost waves his one hand around as if presenting the dreary castle like a majestic hall, "our world, and has given you a second chance to live."

Harry just stares flabbergasted. He quickly pinches himself on the arm, determined to wake up from this odd dream. _Oh no, I'm not waking up. _Shaking his head, _this can't possibly be real_ Harry repeats to himself. But upon further reflection, he was just introduced to magic not to long ago. He never believed that was real either. Although Harry still held doubts about the situation, he decides to oblige for the mean time. "What is the Force sir?"

"The Force is what gives beings that can interact with it their power. You have experienced it when moving things telekinetically, or when you vanished and appeared on top of your school roof. It is an energy field created by all living things that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. You can think of it as the fabric of the universe. I will teach you to interact and control the force if you allow me. I can give you an inkling of what it involves if you allow me" The ghost proceeds to raise a hand to Harry's temple, but stops a few inches short of actual contact. He stares into his eyes waiting to be given permission. Harry ponders for a second, tilting his head as if in deep concentration. _What can it hurt?_ As the apparition makes contact, a chilling vibe runs through Harry as his mind is plunged into a vision. He witnesses scenes in a Jedi temple of young kids floating around rocks and pebbles, practicing with a weird sword made up of light, and countless other acrobatic moves that seem to be impossible for normal humans. There are scenes of battles where colored blasts from guns he doesn't recognize be reflected by the sword, and these odd commanders leading men into battle against men who wear a weird metal armor. Harry gasps as all the visions come to an end.

"Know this young Harry, you are surely in a different world than what you once knew. Do not worry or fear, for I am here to guide you. You may call me Master Revan. First though, we must get you off this desolate world. Do you see those cubes like shaped boxes over on the table to your far left along with the metal cylinder? The boxes are called holocrons and the other being a lightsaber. I want you to grab those and follow me out."

Harry can only nod and try to absorb everything. _If magic can be real, why can't this? This isn't the first time I am plunged into a new world. _Harry contemplates the situation, and realizes he still hasn't woken up._ I really must be stuck here now…_ Finally coming to an acceptance, he paces over to the table and grabs all the objects and moves to follow this master Revan out. Slightly confused, but ready to embrace this new reality that has been thrust upon him, he continues to walk out of the temple with a single thought on his mind: _At least I don't have to go back to the Dursleys…_

Harry's jaw dropped as he came upon a large spaceship sat serenely against the forested backdrop. _Wow,_ he releases a breathless sigh. _That thing must be a 100 feet long! I really am in a new world._

Revan begins to declare in a fond voice, "This is the Ebon Hawk. It was the ship I used to get around when I was alive. It used to be the fastest thing in the galaxy," he states with pride. It was dirty with some vegetation growing off the sides. The semicircular rear with two engines jutting out was clearly visible. Harry can't make heads or tails of how to get in but Revan quickly points out what to do and leads Harry into the main cockpit. It was surprising that it was still operational after 4000 years, but it wasn't Revan's personal ship for nothing. Revan began his tutelage of Harry in technology, space travel, and basic maintenance, but also informed him along the flight; Harry would be mentored in topics such as the technology that existed during his time, brief explanations of the worlds that spanned the galaxy, and the existence of the Republic. Although the ship wasn't as good as it was back a few millennia ago, it still had enough life left in it to leave the planet. Revan helped Harry begin to bring the spaceship back to life, and soon had input the coordinates for the nearest planet that the ship's system could scan: Naboo.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own HP or Star Wars, both of these are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas.

Chapter 2:

In the plush forests of the lake country on the outskirts of Varykino, Harry landed the Ebon Hawk. From the sky the only thing that he could think of was how beautiful the planet seemed. It reminded him so much of the globe that he played with in his classes from back on earth; a planet covered mostly by water with vast amounts of vegetation. A few miles away from the lake, Harry proceeds to set up his campsite. The Ebon Hawk was serving as his shelter and with the help of Revan, begins to foraging the forest for supplies. He had all the supplies to survive: unlimited freshwater supply, edible vegetation from the land, and even small game animals and fish around and in the lake. With the beginnings of a home being settled out for Harry, he began his journey with Revan in becoming a Jedi.

Revan taught him his history; his life story. Completely honest regarding his fall to darkness, he held nothing back when explaining all the aspects of being a Jedi. Tenants such as the lure of the darkness being powerful, the will of the force, and countless other lessons were provided. One of his favorite lessons was meditation…

-Flashback-

"Harry, I will teach you meditation. It is integral in learning how because it will help you realize the force. Now sit down, clear your mind and try to reach a relaxed state. You will learn to let go and become aware of the force around you."

"Yes master." Harry proceeds to close his eyes in a sitting position. He tries to do forget about everything, like the times he did when he was alone in his cupboard; letting go and having the time pass by is something he excelled in after countless hours spent in his cupboard alone. He manages to let go and just experience the moment and with a rush, a calming force enters through Harry. _Wow, that is nice. It is all tingly and light feeling. I can see why Master Revan keeps telling me this is one of the most important parts I need to learn_. He continues to experience the force circulating through him and learns to give up his fears, his worries, doubts and countless other emotions into the force. A serenity that Harry has never experienced before finally embraces him. The calming serenity he was experiencing was helping him get over the insecurities that built up living with his relatives of the past. He was here now, away from it all, and experiencing something amazing that he has never felt before.

-End flashback—

Harry continued to train with Revan. He learned the katas from Revan by imitating him. Lightsaber combat was something he reveled in, because sword fighting reminded him of being a knight from King Arthur's time. He works on basic training of his body, and with the increased nutrition he is consuming combined with his steady training regime; Harry quickly begins to fill out. He grows a few inches catching up with what one would expect of an 11 year old boy, but humorously, his hair never changed. This was like before with his Aunt Petunia giving him a haircut, it always returned to the same messy jet black hair. He no longer looks like a bag of bones, but evidence of muscle tones begins to show up. His daily routine of running, eating, working his way through lightsaber forms, practicing the uses of the Force, and learning the Jedi histories from Revan consume his life. The holocrons were very helpful in learning advanced techniques either with the Force of lightsaber, and he was quickly becoming more adept with many aspects of being a Jedi.

His telekinetic powers with the Force came naturally to him. He was able to lift things, small and large, and any multiple numbers of these assorted items at the same time. Bending the force to his will was second nature to him. Revan had him practice particularly hard when it came to combining his force powers with light saber combat, forcing him to integrate the two separate studies until it became second nature to use each simultaneously. Other techniques such as force wave brought on a particularly amusing memory for Harry.

-Flashback—

"Harry, I want you to draw as much of the Force you can inside of you, but just on the surface. You must be ready to unleash it at your command." Revan watches astutely as Harry begins to draw in the Force. _What an incredible amount of control he possesses. And the sheer AMOUNT of the force being drawn in… his raw potential is greater than even mine when I was a young padawan_, Revan reflects upon his student with a hint of pride.

"What do I do next master?"

"Visualize the force creating a circular band around you. I want you to unleash it all at once in an attempt to push everything out of your way. This is called a force wave, and I believe you saw a Holocron example of this."

Harry simply concentrated and in an instant, all the trees around him in 100 meters were knocked down. _Bloody hell I am tired. That took way too much out of me. _He looks around him and sees the aftereffects completely astounded. _I can't believe I did all that._

Revan mused to himself _He doesn't have the control, but damn does he ever have the raw power!_ "Harry, that was a good first attempt, but I think we will have to work on your control a little bit. We can't keep knocking down whole sections of the forest can we?" Harry could only give a blush and apologetic smile in response.

-End flashback-

Pretty soon the summer came around again. He figured the weather here on Naboo was similar to England. The fall, winter, and spring months were quite rainy. However, the temperature was moderate and he was easily able to cope within the Ebon Hawk. Harry enjoyed the rain; many times he would choose to run in it and immerse himself with the water. He loved the feel of the warm water during the spring raining down upon him, sort of cleaning his spirit, and simply enjoyed the aspect of living freely. Even though he was isolated from people for the most part, it was better than the company he held before.

Revan taught him with a heavy course load, and it took up almost every hour of his waking days. Unlike other traditional Jedi from the temple, he had no missions to go on or other distractions and he was solely focused on learning the ways of the force. He was a better force user than with a lightsaber, but that could also be accounted for the fact that he had no one to spar with. It didn't stop him from learning all the forms of the lightsaber. His particular favorite form was Niman, which incorporated everything into a balanced fighting style, but his movements were more fluid when practicing Makashi and Soresu forms. He specifically hated Ataru due to the sheer acrobatics demanded by it. He believed in being efficient as possible along with fluid grace and speed when using the lightsaber. His force abilities came naturally to him, and Revan was able to instruct him how to manipulate it to his advantage in multiple ways. Harry was able to apply the force to his movements to speed up and increase power wherever it was needed. The force moved through him like a mercurial pool, and helped him in all his actions. His precognition was quite useful in getting out of pickles he found himself in, and basic abilities such as telekinesis all came naturally to him. Revan finally was able to get him to control his force waver powers, and this was his most powerful force ability by far. Even though Harry continues to learn as a diligent student, the astounding rate he was picking up the material even astounded Revan. He was reaching the end of what a force ghost could teach him and only experience could hone Harry's abilities.

Meanwhile on a different part of Naboo, Padmé Amidala was getting ready to go on her summer vacation. Usually in the summer, she spent a good deal of time with her family in the lake house in Varykino of the Lake Country. She was ecstatic since her time as an Apprentice Legislator kept her away from her family, but on this trip, she would be able to spend it away from the public. Her mother Jobal, father Ruwee, and sister Sola were accompanying her on this family vacation.

Their family was entering the transport to move them to the location. As they were flying overhead, Padmé noticed a weird circle that was devoid of trees amidst the dense forest not too far away from their family vacation home. _Odd, I don't remember that last summer. I'll have to go visit it once I have the chance. I wonder what could have caused that…_

"Padmé, we are here. Let's get our baggage out." Jobal calls out to her daughter. Padmé is broken out of her thoughts, but ensures that she keeps a note of her observations for later. She quickly proceeds to help out her family in getting their living accommodations ready while her mother gets a huge dinner ready. Jobal can't help herself when it comes to cooking extraordinary large amounts of food for her family. She cooks enough for a minor feast, and almost forces every member of her family to eat till they explode. It was quite endearing to them all, and they had jokes about how nobody left their home hungry when visiting. _It feels great to be home again…_

The next day, Padmé quickly gets ready for a hike. Dressed in a white summer dress, her hair tied back in a ponytail, and flat shoes, she collects her hiking supplies such as water, food, and a communicator just in case she gets lost. She leaves a note for her parents and quickly treks out in the direction of the leveled part of the forest. She knows it wasn't far from the coast so she proceeded to walk along the coast line until she got to the general area. She was walking up a hill to get to the assumed area when she noticed a boy sitting cross legged. _I wonder what he is doing. He is just sitting there doing nothing. Hmm…. Is he meditating? _Being cautious, she decides to watch him a few moments. He looks to be around her age with messy dark brown hair. It doesn't seem to bother her too much, because it seemed sort of tamed to some degree, and it seemed to match him. He seemed to be in good shape, but him baggy pants and a shirt, she could only see his forearms. Padmé didn't even notice as she slowly began walking towards him, drawn like a moth to a bright light. All of a sudden, the boy in front of her opens his eye. _Oh my…_ the sight leaves Padmé breathless. _His eyes are green as the grass and trees of Naboo…. They sure are pretty…_ She comments to herself while standing helplessly, staring into this unknown boys' eyes.

AN: Since you guys took such an interest in this story I decided to post the next to chapters to hopefully keep you satisfied till I complete the next couple of chapters. Thanks again for your support


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I took so long with the holiday season my job has been keeping me busy. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy

I do not own HP or Star Wars, both of these are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas.

Chapter 3:

_What the..._ _who is she._ Harry lets out a startled gasp and jumps back a foot after staring for a moment at her. He had been here with Revan for over a year without human contact, and suddenly this girl pops out of out the woodwork. He starts looking around him to make sure there is nobody else, paranoia encroaching upon his mind. He did NOT want his new home to be found by someone. There was still the fear that people could make him do something he didn't want. He had enjoyed his freedom from the Dursleys, and he was damned if anyone ever put him in that situation again.

"Sorry," the girl calls out, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Harry looks her over cautiously, searching for any signs of danger. He notices that she is about his height, just a tad over 5 feet, with a slender build. Her hair seems to have lustrous qualities in the sunlight, and the deep brown worked quite well. The most noticing feature was her chocolate brown eyes, and if he wasn't so cautious at the moment for imminent threats, he knew he could get lost in her penetrating gaze. Harry shakes his head and releases his emotions into the force, quickly calming himself, and in an attempt to gain a firm handle on the situation; he talks to a real person for the first time in a long while. "Who are you, where did you come from, and how did you find me?" Harry queries the girl who was fidgeting under his gaze.

Padmé nervously plays with the hem of her dress, but all the training she received as a youth legislator starts to kick in. With a false confidence, she looks him straight in the eye and proceeds to address his questions. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Padmé, and my family and I are vacationing for the summer. We live down that way," she points off to the direction she came from, "and I was just exploring. It's sort of an accident I found you. Could you tell me your name? I would like to know what to call you," Padmé nervously asks while her fingers begin to twine together.

"I'm Harry. Sorry, it's just I have never met anyone here before."

Padmé proceeds to stick her hand out to shake his hand, but Harry quickly proceeds back. _I wonder why he is so skittish, _she ponders. "Oh I just meant to shake your hand Harry."

Harry gives her a shy grin. He was quite abashed by his actions; he slowly walks up to Padmé and shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I was just meditating when you snuck up on me." His stomach grumbles loudly mid speech while his face turns a fluorescent red in embarrassment.

Padmé could only chuckle at their situation. She quickly darts her hand inside her pack and brings out some fruit and crackers. "Would you like to eat lunch with me? Hiking here takes a bit of energy; I am starving also." She gives Harry a timid smile, hoping he won't turn her down. To her delight, Harry nods back in response and quickly plops himself down right where he is sitting, gesturing over to her to join him. The two of them happily conversed about how beautiful Naboo is, what her family was like, and how long he has been in the Lake Country. She notices that he avoids mentions of his family, but just makes a mental note to find out more later. They share silly jokes and enjoy each other company immensely. The odd thing was how comfortable the two are with each other after their awkward introductions. Harry never made friends before this point, but now without the influence of his cousin, he is realizing how pleasant company of someone else could be.

A chirping from Padmé communicator interrupted them. She quickly excuses herself and after a brief conversation, she comes back to Harry with a sad look. "I have to go home for Dinner Harry. But could I come out and meet you tomorrow?"

"Of course Padmé. It was really fun talking with you. The food was really good too! I'll see you tomorrow." Giving her a wide grin, she quickly responds with a hug. This startles Harry for a few moments, but eventually just gives in to the sensation. _She isn't going to hurt me._

The two of them began to meet on an almost daily basis, spending quite a few lunches and afternoons together throughout the summer. The two of them got to know each other quite well and their personalities seems to mesh well. She was the outspoken one and he was a little timid, but their opposite personas worked. They share almost everything about each other, except his previous home life. As their friendship begins to grow, the evidence is clearly present on their faces. Their faces have taken upon a certain glow that reflects their contentment.

The daily ritual of Padmé disappearing or the cheeriness she exudes was not lost on her parents. Of course, it was her nosy sister Sola who would point things out first…

"What has got you smiling so much lately sister? Your mouth has had that smile framed to you for the past couple of weeks. What's up?" Sola asked pointedly.

"Oh it's nothing," Padmé responds, but she couldn't hide the rosy red blush sneaking up on her. She decides to completely stonewall her sister and responds, "I've just been enjoying the weather and being free from my responsibilities."

Sola adopted a knowing smirk on her face. She always knew when her sister was telling a lie. "That's a boldface lie Padmé. You can lie to the people in your legislator, but you can't with me. Now spill, that's an order princess!"

"Well… you know…" Padmé couldn't help but fidget under the steady gaze of her sister but continues on, "I was hiking and I sort of met this boy along the lake…" Padmé trails off.

This instantly brought forth the attention of Sola. Even her mother's ears were perked up who was listening from the background.

"Well, go on!" Sola demands while her hands gesture in a waving motion for her to continue on.

"His name is Harry, and is the same age as me. He has jet black hair that is just a tad messy, but his eyes... they are so green and shine like emeralds when he laughs…" Padmé continues to gush on while Sola squeals at the information she is taking in. Her mother on the other hand raises an eyebrow in confusion. _There isn't a home for miles nearby us. I wonder where he came from. _

"Padmé dear, where is he from? I don't think there is a settlement or home anywhere close to us…" Jobal voice drifts off.

"He says he lives alone in the forests. I haven't seen his home yet, but I know he lives alone." Her previous smile started to transform into a sad frown. "His parents died a long time ago in some accident. He won't talk too much about it, but he said he has been living on Naboo for a year now." Padmé clasped her hands together like in prayer and proceeded to plead to her mother, "Mom, could we please invite him over? He is so nice and polite. You would love him!"

"That is fine dear. You may invite him over for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure we are all excited to meet him."

Padmé squealed and ran out to meet him. Her mom shrieked out after her that she hasn't even had breakfast yet, but the remark was lost on her. She was running out to where she always met Harry at top speed, and nothing in her path would hinder her. Upon reaching the beach site, she was treated to something that she hadn't encountered before: Harry practicing his katas with a lightsaber. Padmé was bowled over. _Since when does he have a lightsaber? I thought only the Jedi use those. Is he…_ her mind trailed off as she quickly yelled out, "HARRY!"

He winced at the voice; instantly jumped and turned the weapon off. He faced sheepishly towards Padmé. The time he has spent with her, he knew a stern lecture was heading his way. She was mighty curious about anything about him, and he knew this omission would become a topic of contention right away. He decided to give her a shy smile and hoped for the best. "Hi Padmé, I didn't expect to see you so early in the morning. What's up?"

"What's up? Is that all you can say? Since when have you had a lightsaber? Why do you have one? I thought only Jedi had those. Explain, now." She demanded as she pointed a finger at a spot for him to sit down.

Revan knew Harry couldn't keep his training to becoming a Jedi a secret forever from this new friend of his. He was glad his new student was socializing with someone at last, and this consequence was inevitable. He whispers to Harry, "You may tell her about your training, but just keep me being your mentor out of it. I wouldn't expect her to understand a spirit being your teacher. Quite contrarily, she might believe clinically insane." Revan chuckled. "Have a pleasant conversation Harry," and proceeds to fade out of sight. Harry mutters something unintelligible before turning his attention back to Padmé.

"Umm, well, you see Padmé…"

"Stop stuttering and just say it Harry," Padmé commanded in a regal tone.

"I guess you could say I am training to be a Jedi." Harry decided to improvise his story about Revan pointing him towards this goal. "I had a teacher before coming to Naboo that gave me a bunch of stuff to start my training. Holocrons, or holographic chronicles, are what I study from and you've seen me meditating and all." He decided a short demonstration is the quickest way to show her. Lifting his hand up and pointing to the right, he concentrated and drew the force into him. The multiple boulders around him lifted off the ground, a couple meters high and began to rotate around him like planets around a star. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Harry allowed all the boulders to drop with a large thud. "I've been teaching myself for the past year or so. My teacher explained I'm not the traditional Jedi, and I am happy for it. Their lives seemed so constricting," Harry grimaces, "but hopefully, I can become decent enough to do some good in the world someday."

"Wow, that is amazing Harry!" The conversation between them soon continued on about what his training was like. He explained he meditates, physical activities like running, practices force techniques, and his lightsaber forms. Padmé queries about every possible detail she can come up with, and she was completely entranced by the topic. She had yet to meet a Jedi before, and even though Harry wasn't a formal one, it was still something new to be learned. Her child-like curiosity would not be satisfied without all the nitty gritty details. They conversed for hours, and Harry even showed her his home, the Ebon Hawk. It was in disrepair and couldn't fly anymore without repairs, but it had adequate power for environmental controls to be a proper home. Harry was surprised by how comfortable he felt sharing his life with this girl. He never really had a friend before to compare this experience with, so all he could do was thank circumstances and the force.

After countless hours, Padmé finally remembered why she had come out here for. "Oh! I almost forgot Harry. I was wondering if you wanted to visit my home and family for dinner tomorrow evening." She could not help the blush that encroached upon her face. "I told them I met a friend and they would be happy to meet you. Would you want to come?"

Padmé had on her brightest, hopeful smile. Harry did not want to let his friend down so he agreed immediately. They decided on a time where she would come pick him up to show him where she lived. They parted ways, both eagerly anticipating what the next day would bring them.


End file.
